dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Daleks
Story Synopsis Soon, it will be time for war. Into the calm before the battle flies a Star Cruiser helmed by the ambitious Della Tif and his friends... and a police box shaped time ship known as the TARDIS. Della is seeking out the ancient Crystal Planet, whose secrets have been lost to the centuries. Meanwhile the Doctor, Nick and Rob crash land and stumble across his quest for power. But what exactly is the secret of the Crystal Planet? Who is Choo'Dar, and what's behind her mysterious telepathic abilities? And are the Doctor and his allies really the first to re-discover the planet? Soon, it will be time for war. And not everybody will be returning home. Plot The TARDIS collides in space with a Space Cruiser. On board are the absconded students the gentle Choo'Dar (a telepathic alien), Fnub Daigel (another alien, bee-like in appearance) and the evil Della Tif, rogue son of the University Senator. Both crafts crash land on a Crystal Planet, and before long run into an advance squad of Daleks! Choo and Rob are imprisoned in the Daleks' outpost building, while the Doctor and Nick are taken to see the Dalek Supreme aboard their spaceships. But before the Doctor can be questioned, the ship is attacked by a fleet of Crystal Ships. On the planet's surface, Rob and Choo escape (Fnub is killed in the breakout) but discover a strange crystal creature rising from the planet's surface. It is a Kroton... Episode 2 to be added Continuity * Rob appears to know of the Daleks, telling Choo the Doctor has "told him all about them". The Doctor explicitly refers to his last encounter with the Krotons in the TV story "The Krotons" (suggesting no adventures for Ed with the crystalline meanies) * The tools the Doctor uses the repair the TARDIS are: Ohmnic Clamps, a Dendril Probe, a Delta Wave Lancer and a Triton Flow Enhancer (is the TARDIS shower under repair too?) * Rob once owned an album by nineties US pop band TLC * Rob refers to a missing adventure: "the Diamond World of Oolong Caloophid and all that trouble with the Spider Princesses of Shangalang 5". The Doctor replies that the planet itself was "a pedant from necklace of one of the great Deep Space Giants" and refers to yet another adventure when he witnessed a solar system being formed when one of the giants dropped a packet of Malteasers. * The Doctor implies that he still watches Clear Waters. * Another ability of Nick's race is revealed - he heals almost instantly from the leg wound inflicted by the Daleks Production Cast * Doctor Who: Paul Monk * Nick : David Tudor * Rob : Steve Alexander * Choo'Dar : Ali Bongo * Della Tif : Anthony C Williams * Fnub Daigel : Phil Ludlum * Dalek Voices : Wayne Jefferies * Kroton Voices : Pip Madeley Crew * Directed by Si Hunt, Simon Hart, Steve Alexander and Pip Madeley Trivia * the students ship is referred to in the script as "a Space Hopper" Production Notes * This story was co-written by Paul Monk and Simon Hart from a plot written by Paul. Paul then wrote part 1, with Simon writing the final episode. * The story was recorded back to back with The Curse of Ratanapura * Both Dalek and Kroton voices were recorded remotely by Wayne Jefferies and Pip Madeley. Jefferies used his very own ring modulator to effectively realise the evil pepperpots in the style of voice artist Michael Wisher, as heard in Planet Of The Daleks (1973) and Death To The Daleks (1974). The voice of the Dalek Supreme was based on the character as heard in Resurrecttion of the Daleks (1984) and it is implied the two are the same. * The Crystal Eye was a decoy title to keep the appearance of the Daleks a surprise. The true title was revealed during the week following Episode 1 * The Planet Skaro forum was brought down by technical problems soon after Episode 1 went on-line. The result was that Episode 1 was unavailable for a few days, and the planned mass-unveiling of a Dalek-themed cover and banner was delayed *This story features the first appearance of the Doctor's arch enemines The Daleks in a Planet Skaro audio adventure. Links Available for download here Daleks See also ditto Category:Audio Productions Category: Daleks